Valka's Mountain
|Wildlife = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Last Appearance = Dragons: Rise of Berk |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Valka's Mountain is a location introduced in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It was a sanctuary for all of the dragons rescued by Valka. The king of dragons resided here. Official Description Geography Valka's mountain is a prime example of Nature's architecture and the mighty Bewilderbeast’s ingenuity. The Mountain is comprised solely of hexagon and polygon basaltic formations, These formations are the ancient refinements of a pyroclastic eruption where a basin of lava was able to cool down slowly, forming the iconic rock pillars. Because the mountain sits in a volcanic region, the area is still geologically active, resulting in a great number of hot springs. The thermal activity paired with the ice roof create an unusually warm climate compared to the surrounding area. Inside the ice-roofed caldera exists many plant species, from the green lichen that cling to the basaltic rock, to the ferns that have established a foothold in the relatively flat plateaus, steps, and cliffs. These plant species are fed by the mineral-rich water from the hot springs and thrive because of the warm, moist climate within the mountain. Other features of the mountain include cliffs, caves, waterfalls and a large pool of seawater in the center that the Bewilderbeast lives in. In one of the caverns, Valka has created a home for herself before she reunited with her husband and son. Valka's Mountain's climate is unknown, but it seems humid there. Note that there are many places in the caverns that have ice in them; it may be cold on the outside but warm at the inside. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 As told and shown in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, Using his icy breath, the Bewilderbeast created the sanctuary as a safe place for all dragons under his watch. For almost 20 years he, Valka and Cloudjumper brought dragons to the den to keep them safe from Drago Bludvist and his trappers. While searching for Drago, Hiccup and Toothless were taken by Valka and Cloudjumper to the sanctuary where they meet Valka and discover she has been rescuing dragons. Shortly afterwards, they meet the Bewilderbeast who approved Hiccup and Toothless's presence. Valka then shows Hiccup around and decides to show them how the dragons are fed. Later in the afternoon, Hiccup, who was amazed by his mother, asks her to join him in talking with Drago, but she refused to join him and quickly changes the subject. The next day, Stoick and Gobber went to the sanctuary for Hiccup, but on their way out of the frozen fortress, they discover that Valka was alive. After the reunion of the Haddock family, the sanctuary was attacked by Drago and his dragon armies. During the battle, both Valka and Drago summon their Bewilderbeasts to fight, but in the end, Drago's Bewilderbeast won the battle and then proceeded to attack Valka and Stoick. Shortly after this, the evil Bewilderbeast took control of all the dragons that resided in the sanctuary, Toothless and all of Berk's Dragons. In the end, the sanctuary was abandoned by all after Bludvist's army of Vikings, dragons, and his own Bewilderbeast attacked it. It is unclear if any dragons returned to the den following Drago's defeat since Toothless has become the new Alpha dragon. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Icy Regions Category:Valka Category:Cloudjumper